Remnant's Elemental Shinobi
by Illogically Cryptic
Summary: Passed through a rip in time and space and thrown into a whole new world with the powers of a god. What else can you do other than have fun and enjoy your chance at a new life, maybe also bring eternal peace... again. Smart!Godlike!Rinne-Sharingan!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is basically a short prologue to explain how Naruto got to Remnant and Beacon. Nothing to significant. It also explains his OP power-up because it will be a godlike Naruto fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own RWBY. I wish I did but sadly it's not possible.**

 **Valley Of The End (V.O.T.E.)**

We find ourselves at a place called the Valley Of The End where there are two statues with a waterfall in the middle and a lake at the bottom. The two statues are a Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, and Madara Uchiha, a traitor to Konoha. At the moment there are two young shinobi fighting for each other. One is fighting for peace and so is the other, but they have different views on peace. These young shinobi are Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi whose name he recently learned to be Kurama. The other is Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. Both of them are reincarnations of the sons of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Rikudo Sennin. Naruto is the reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki and Sasuke is the reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki.

As they were preparing to launch their final attack at each other they heard a ripping sound, stopping them in their tracks. As they turned to where the sound came from they noticed that there was what would classify as a "Rip" in the air and that it was sucking things in. The force was becoming so strong that it was dragging them and the Biju (Tailed Beasts) that Sasuke Previously trapped in individual Chibaku Tensei's.

"Sasuke what is this thing?" Naruto asked as he was trying his hardest not to be sucked into the "Rip". The only answer he received was a grunt. When he looked at Sasuke he noticed that he was on the ground trying his hardest to stand.

"How am I supposed to know, I've never seen anything like this Dobe." Sasuke stated. While he was curious as to what it was he felt that it was dangerous and that it was also sucking him and anything in the surrounding area into it.

Suddenly, the ground that they were standing on collapsed and they were thrown into the "Rip" along with the captured Biju. As soon as they entered the "Rip" the prisons that surrounded the Biju colllapsed resulting in them being freed.

 **Rip Between Dimensions**

"Naruto where are we?" Kurama asked as he looked around and saw what looked like a white void. As Naruto retold what happened when they where imprisoned he felt himself getting stronger for some reason and noticed that everybody else looked to be getting weaker and looked tired.

"Oi, why do you guys look tired?" Was his intellectual (sure, let's go with that) question. The reply he recieved scared him as they stated that they felt that their chakra and their life force was being taken away and going into him.

"WHAT! Why, what's going on. Kurama, tell me this is just some sick joke. Right? Come on, I can't lose my friends. I won't lose my friends." Naruto stated in a paniced breath. What he received was a smack in the head courtesy of one of Kurama's tails. When he looked back up he noticed the sad looks on everybodies faces, yes even Sasuke.

"Naruto calm down. Even if we are gone as long as you remember us then we will continue to live on in you heart. From now on you are our legacy the legacy of the Biju." Was Kurama's statement. "If you are to be the legacy of the Biju you need to get smarter, I WILL NOT HAVE OUR LEGACY BE A RETARD! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" Kurama was about to start ranting until he noticed that only he, Naruto and Sasuke remained. And he knew that he was going the be the next to disappear. "Naruto it seems my time is up make sure that you continue our legacy. SHOW YOUR NEW WORLD THE POWER OF THE MIGHTY BIJU!" This was the last thing that the might Kyuubi would ever say.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out to him. "I'm sorry. For everything. I've had some time to think while we where here and I realized that I was wrong. Peace through subjugations not true peace. You must continue the legacy of the Biju along with the Legacy of the Uchiha. Goodbye, my friend. And with that said the last Uchiha vanished, leaving Naruto alone and in tears.

Not a moment after Sasuke vanished did he feel a surge of memories and stinging in his eyes. It was then that he realized that he had gained the memories of the Biju and Sasuke. Then he felt burning on the palms of his hand as he looked at them he noticed that the "Sun" marking he got from gaining the Rikudo Sennin's Yang chakra had turned a crimson red color almost looking like blood. On the left palm he noticed a new marking, the "Moon" marking that Sasuke had from gaining the Rikudo Sennin's Yin chakra, like his "Sun" marking it was also a crimson red color.

He then used Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo, a move that he had learned from the memories of the Biju watching the Rikudo Sennin use it, to create a mirror. When he looked at the mirror he noticed the he had the Rinne-Sharingan the same eyes that the Jubi and Kaguya had but instead of having it on his forhead like Kaguya he had it in both of his eyes, and instead of only having Six Tomoe they had Nine Tomoe in both eyes. One for each Biju.

Before he could do anything else he saw a white flash and felt himself land on something or rather someone.

 **Remnant, Emerald Forest**

When Naruto had regained his sight after the flash he found himself in a forest and on top of a man with silver hair and glasses (And also a mug filled with coffee that has somehow not spilled even a drop. Weird). As he dusted himself up and helped the strange man up along with offering him an apology he found that he couldn't sense any chakra. Thus, he came to the conclusion that he was in a new dimension (Hey, suddenly gaining the memory of ten being that are probably all smarter than you will probably make you smarter too).

"Oh, who are you young man?" Asked the strange man.

"It's common courtesy to give your name before asking someone but I will oblige. I am Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki." Naruto asked. He included the name Uchiha because he had a legacy to continue.

"Well Mister Uzumaki I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy." Stated the newly named Professor Ozpin. As he offered a hand which Naruto gladly shook.

"I am sorry to say Professor that I don't know what Beacon Academy is nor where I am." Naruto said as he explained to Ozpin how he got there and what had happened. He told Ozpin because he could tell from his Negative-Emotion sensing that he got from Kurama that he only wanted to help him.

"So that's why your eyes look so unique. Fascinating. A being from another dimension." Stated the Professor (Seriously this man is super relaxed. I mean have you seen RWBY). "Well I have an offer for you Mister Uzumaki. How would you like to join my academy and become a hunter?"

To say that Naruto was taken aback would be an understatement but having the ability to sense malicious intent and sensing nothing bad he decided to reply with. "I'll join your academy if you give me information on this world so that I won't seem as if I am a lunatic with no knowledge."

"Excellent. But first let's go get you a new set of clothing. Can't have you walking around in those tattered rags." When Ozpin said that Naruto looked down and realized that his clothes really where nothing more than dirty and ripped pieces of cloth.

As Ozpin guided Naruto out of the Emerald Forest he noticed that the young man was VERY aware of his surrounding and looked ready to attack and defend against any possible attacks at any moment. This brought a smile to his face knowing that he had just found what could possibly be the best Hunter that Remnant had ever seen.

 **First chapter done. What do you think? This will be the main story that I will be focused on. I will still do Vongola Shinobi Decimo but this is my main project. I got this fanfic from my other account but I decided that I was going to do it on this one. Hopefully you enjoy.**

 **Leave any comments, ways to improve, criticism, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say that some of the characters will be OOC. Mostly because sometimes I won't be able to get their personality right. Some characters will be smarter/serious.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own RWBY.**

 **Entrance, Beacon Academy**

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto found himself in Remnant. To say that Ozpin was surprised by his abilities would be an understatement. Both him and Glynda where completely mind blown when he showed them what he could do. ESPECIALLY with the Kage Bunshin. You see when Ozpin asked him how he would learn about Remnant. Naruto told Ozpin to take him to a library, he then proceeded to make 5 groups of 10 Kage Bunshin and told them to read as much as they could. When Ozpin asked why he did that Naruto told him that everything that the clones learned he would learn when they dispelled.

Then, Ozpin took Naruto so that he could get himself some new clothing. But, Naruto told him that it would be unnecessary. He then proceded to use Banbutsu Sozo and made himself a suit of what looked to be a pitch black set of samurai armor except there was no helmet. Along with the armor he made himself a massive broadsword that looked like a massive cleaver. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circlular one nearer to the handle, along with an extremely long handle. When asked what it was called he stated that it was the Kubikiribocho, when Ozpin asked what that translated to he got an answer that sent shivers down his spine. Naruto said "Kubikiribocho, you wanna know what that mean huh... very well. I'll tell you. It means Decapitating Carving Knife, or my prefered tranlation The Executioner's Blade and it suits its purpose well." Ozpin never wants to be on the receiving end on one of the strikes from that monstrous blade.

During those two weeks Naruto noticed that his chakra control had gone to shit and that his chakra was damn near infinite considering that the rate he got it back he could have his Rinne-Sharingan activated for five months of continuous use and only after those five months would he begin to feel the drain. To get his control up as high as he could he looked through Sasuke's memories and created 1,000 Kage Bunshin a day to work on jutsu and control. Half for control the other half for recreating and learning new jutsu.

Now we find Naruto waiting in front of Beacon Academy decked out in his new black samurai armor with a red long-sleeve shirt under it and some red jeans (Think Madara's armor except it's black and what he wears under it is red), he also had a pair of orange headphones around his neck (Wouldn't be Naruto without some orange) and Kubikiribocho strapped on his back. He is waiting for the new first year students to arrive so that he can hopefully make some new friends and have people to talk to other than Ozpin, Glynda and some of the other Professors.

As soon as he was about to get up and walk around he hears the sound of an Airship that is being used as transport to bring the new students.

When the students exit he spots two people that catch his eye. One is a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She also has black hair with red highlights in them. The other is a young girl with long, wavy black hair, with amber eyes. She is wearing a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow. She also has black low-heeled boots and a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt.

He sees that the red wearing girl is about to walk into a girl in white and tip over some Dust possibly causing them to get hurt. So being the hero that he is, he uses the Hiraishin, a signature move created by his father allowing for instant teleportation, which he learned from his father who gave him his memories on the technique just before his Edo Tensei faded during the war. With the use of the Hiraishin he was able to teleport to the girl in red and stop her from accidentally causing a miniature explosion.

"Hey, watch where you're going. Don't want you causing a mini explosion by knocking over some Dust now do we?" Naruto advised. When he got a closer look at the red cloaked girls face he noticed that she was incredibly cute (like a puppy). That was when he realized that their faces where only about 4 inches apart. This caused him to slightly blush and quickly make some space.

"Oh. Thanks for saving me. Wow what kind of sword is that?! OMG your armor looks awesome where did you get it?!" Said the mysterious girl. She then started to ramble about weapons and armor and how he looked, in her own words "OMG YOU LOOK SUPER AWESOME".

"Hey, hey calm down. My names Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki. The sword on my back is called the Kubikiribocho and I made the armor." said Naruto. He answered some of her questions along with introducing himself now he hoped that she would introduce herself.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. That's a really cool sword you have Naruto. Hey do you think we could hang out some more? I could use some new friends." Ruby stated. She had been having a bad day. She has no friends in this new school and she' s hoping to make some soon and to prove to her sister, Yang, that she has normal knees.

"Sure. I'll be your friend. I could use a friend. Hey come one let's go to Ozpin's Introduction Ceremony thingy." stated Naruto. With that said he started to walk off with his new friend. Along the way they saw a bot who looked to be lost so they decided to help him.

"Hey. Are you lost? Need any help finding the ceremony?" asked Naruto. The kid looked like he would be fun to hang out with. Even though he seemed to be a little nervous for some reason.

"Yea. Could you help me find the ceremony. By the way, the names Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls right of the tongue. Girls love it." The now named Jaune said as he introduced himself. He had platinum blonde hair and he was wearing a hoodie and what looked to be a breastplate and some bracers over it. He also had a sword strapped on the left side of his waist.

"Hey names Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki this is my friend Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you. Come on let's go to the ceremony." Naruto noticed that Ruby had stayed quiet during the whole introduction and looked as if she was thinking of something.

"Wait, now I remember where I've seen you before. You're that Vomit Boy, the on ethat threw up on nthe Airship." stated Ruby. When she said that Jaune looked really embarassed.

"Yea, sorry about that sometimes I get motion sick."

"Come on guys, let's hurry up. The ceremony is almost starting." Naruto said, before he and his friends sped up so that they wouldn't be late.

 **Auditorium**

"Hey Ruby, whose the hunk in the armor?" asked a blonde haired girl. She seemed to know Ruby on a personal level. Or so Naruto guessed.

"Yang this is Naruto. Naruto this is Yang, my sister." Ruby said. She was hoping that Yang wouldn't embarass her in front of her new friend.

"The names Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki. Call me Naruto. It's nice to meet some of my new friends family." Naruto was kinda excited. It seemed that he would get a new start in this new dimension.

"Names Yang Xiao Long. I'm the little rose's Big Sister. It's nice to see that my little Rubes found herself such a... nice friend." Ok, Yang's introduction kinda scared Naruto. She reminded him of Anko when she called him "nice". He was almost 100% sure she meant it in a different way than what the word was normally used for.

Naruto was about to reply but he stopped himself when he saw that Ozpin walked onto the stage and was about to say something.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge; to hone your craft and acquire new skills; and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But i look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." said Ozpin before he walked off the stage.

Glynda then walked up to the microphone and proceeded to say "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed"

"He seemed kinda off, you know like he wasn't even there." stated Yang.

 **Ballroom**

Yang was lying down next to Ruby. While looking around seeing all the boys without shirts and then she tells Ruby that she approves.

"Dad wouldn't approve though." was Ruby's reply.

It was at that moment that Naruto decided to walk into the ballroom. He was wearing orange pajama bottoms (what did you expect anything else?). When Yang caught sight of a shirtless Naruto she poked Ruby to get her attention and then pointed at Naruto. "Ruby look at that scar. How do you think he got it?" When Ruby looked and saw the scar she almost fainted. Naruto had a scar that looked like someone had shoved a fist through his chest just above where his heart was.

"Hey Ruby, Yang. How you doing?" asked Naruto as he walked over to where they were. "Hey what'cha lookin' at?"

"H-How did you g-get that scar Naruto?" Ruby asked.

"O-oh that's what you lookin' at. This scar. I got from a person who I considered a brother. He shoved his fist through my chest." said Naruto. When he finished saying that he looked up and saw the looks of pure horror on the faces of Yang and Ruby. "Hey, don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago. Got it when I was 13."

That didn't seem to calm them down.

"Ok. How about we uh... forget about the scar." He said.

"Fine. Doesn't make us feel any better. Let's just uh... go to sleep." suggested Yang. Naruto and Ruby nodded as they tried to go to sleep.

Unknown to them however, two others where eavesdropping on their conversation and suddenly found themselves interested in the blonde haired male. One of them was dressed in white. The other dressed in black.

 **Cliff, Edge of Emerald Forest**

Here we see all of the students wearing their "battle clothes" standing on what seem to be launch pads. They were waiting to be given the instructions about their initiation into Beacon Academy.

Glynda was the one who spoke up first. "I'm sure some of you have heard rumors about how the teams will be paired. Well, don't worry about that because, that will be decided NOW!"

Ozpin them stepped up and said "Your goal is to go into the Emerald Forest and retrieve one of the relics that we have placed at the ruins. The teams will be composed of yourself and the first person that you see once you enter the forest." As soon as Ozpin said that Ruby started to look nervous. She wanted to be on a team either with Yang or Naruto. Naruto looked like he didn't really care and Yang was just listening.

Jaune asked how they would get into the Emerald Forest and Ozpin's response was "You will be falling into the forest."

"So will we have parachutes or are we going to be dropped off from a plane?" asked Jaune. Even though he had a feeling that he really didn't want to know the answer his curiosity got the better of him.

Ozpin's reply was to chuckle and then say "You will be launched into the forest via the launch pads that you are currently standing on. Are there any questions?" Jaune proceeded to raise his hand but was promptly ignored. "No, ok then prepare for launch. Oh, and do be careful in there it is quite dangerous." With that said he stood back and watched as the students were launched into the forest.

(Anybody notice the lack of Ruby's "Birdie NO!" comment? Well that's because in this Fanfic I declare that the bird SHALL LIVE!)

 **Naruto, Emerald Forest**

Naruto was currently flying through the air as a result of being launched from a launch pad. He wasn't doing anything to slow himself down, not that it really mattered. While he was in mid-air he pumped some of his chakra into his eyes therefore, activating his Rinne-Sharingan. With his eyes now activated he pumped chakra into his feet and angled himself so that he would land on his feet and be able to land and then run without losing speed.

Landing on the ground and running for about 15 feet he came to a stop as he found himself surrounded by a group of Beowolves and Ursa. They looked as if they wanted to murder him in the most brutal way their Grimm minds could come up with. This brought a smirk to his face. Gaining the memories and power of 10 other being kinda mixed his personality over with some of their personalities. For example he found himself being more bloodthirsty and he would taunt more in battle. Not to mention a slight case of insanity during battle that he most likely got from Shukaku (Ichibi, One-Tails).

"Well, look what we have here. A pack of worthless fleas." When he said this it seemed to anger the Grimm thus bringing an extremely bloodthirsty grin to his face.

Just as the Grimm charged him at the same time, not that these mongrels would even be able to harm him, Naruto brought up his hand and help his palm open. As he did this the dirst surrounding the area seemed to turn to sand and surround the Grimm trapping them in sand.

Naruto then uttered the words " **Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)** " and then he promptly closed his hand. All of a sudden the Grimm exploded in a shower of blood as the sand squeezed the life out of the Grimm. Naruto then lost his grin and said "That was actually dissapointing. But you gotta admit Garra had some amazing jutsu." You see Naruto had been able to recreate all of the jutsu that he had seen before (with the help of a metric crap ton of Kage Bunshin).

"I wonder how Ruby is doing."

 **Ruby, Emerald Forest**

"Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Naruto, Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Naruto." Those were the thoughts currently running through Ruby Rose's mind. She was currently running in the forest trying to find her sister and her first new friend. She then heard some russling in the bushes ahead of her. "Yang, Naruto?" Sadly for her it was neither of them. It was somebody she hadn't seen before.

Out of the bushes came a girl who was wearing an elegant white dress, she had white hear and a scar going down her left eye, she looked to be holding a rapier as her weapon. "Oh, hello. My name is Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Corporation. Who are you?" asked the young heiress. (I made it so that Ruby and Weiss's first meeting would be in the Emerald Forest so that they could start off with a better relationship. I always thought they started off with a bit of hate or should I say dislike towards each other.)

"Hi there Weiss, my names Ruby. Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet ya." Ruby introduced herself. "I guess this means we're partners from now on." she said as she extended gave Weiss a handshake.

"Well let's see if we can go find that relic." said Weiss before she started to walk off with Ruby following her. After walking for about thirty feet they found themselves surrounded by Ursa. "I'll take the left you take the right." Weiss suggested.

"Be careful." was Ruby's response. After she said that she pulled out his weapon. Her weapon was what appeared to be a collapsible scythe but hers had a little twist to it. You see her scythe, Crescent Rose, could also fold up until she could use it as a gun more specifically a sniper rifle. Ruby then charged at the group of Ursa using her superior speed to cut the heads off of the first two that she came up against. What she hadn't expected was for another Ursa to sneak up on her barely giving he enough time to dodge a claw slash that was sent at her head.

Ruby then grabbed Crescent Rose and grabbed the handle (the thingy that she pulls back when it's in sniper mode so that she can shoot) she then leaned forward at a ninety degree angle she then proceeded to spin the scythe at high speeds while she herself moved around in large circular motions. The result being a red circular blur of death and all of the Ursa in her area being killed (if you've played Vindictus it looks like the Lann's attack when he spins using his Twin Spears).

"I wonder what happened to Naruto and Yang."

 **Yang, Emerald Forest**

We find Yang currently fighting against two Ursa dodging slashes and occasionally attacking with her weapon, Ember Cecilia, a pair of yellow gauntlets that are capable of shooting bullets in a sprayed out area much like a shotgun.

When she makes some space between herself and the Ursa she decides to do some taunting. "geez, you two couldn't hit the broadside of a b-huh..." she stopped mid-way through the taunt as she saw a piece of her hair floating in-front of her and land on the floor. Being consumed with rage her eyes turn red and she is momentarily engulfed in flames as she screams. "YOU MONSTERS!"

She then charges towards one of the Ursa and starts to attack it with a flurry of punches while simultaneously shooting it with Ember Cecilia. With one final rage enhanced punch she send the poor bastard of an Ursa flying through a number of trees while leaving a trail of flame. She then turns around to look at the other Ursa. "What you want some too?!"

She had expected the Ursa to charge at her and attack but what she got was a black blur to attack the it from behind thus killing it. As the Ursa fell she got a good view of the person that had helped her.

The person that had helped Yang was a girl with black hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a (oversized) bow on her head along with black boots and a black buttoned vest with coattails and a white no-sleeved undershirt. Her weapon appeared to be a dark gray katana that has a long black ribbon at the end, Gambol Shroud.

"Hey names Blake Belladona. Guess you're my teammate."

 **Jaune, Emerald Forest**

We see Jaune and his partner, a beautiful red haired girl with emerald eyes. She has what look to be a bronze spear and shield as her weapons Milo (Spear) and Akouo (Shield). Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She also wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt and a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. Her name is Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha is currently activating Jaune's Aura (she may also be giving him a lecture.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burden and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt that you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" she asked. He then responded that he had. "With practice our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it even animals. Monsters lack a soul therefore they have no Aura. They are the darkness and we are the light. Understanding both dark and light helps us to manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You project yourself and your soul when fighting." Thus ending her lecture.

"It's like a force field!" was Jaune's not so smart reply.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." was her reply. She then put her hand on his neck and told him to close his eyes and concentrate. She then pumped her Aura into him and said "For it is in passing that we can achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." The result was for Jaune's Aura to activate and heal a cut that he had gotten on his cheek when a tree branch hit him in the face.

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto can be seen waiting at the abandoned temple while using his headphones to listen to music he was also rolling what appears to be a chess piece, a Black King piece to be exact. He was waiting at the temple so that he could meet with the remaining initiates. He didn't have to wait much longer because he saw that Yang was coming towards him with a girl in black who he had to assume was her partner.

"Hey Yang. Finally found the temple. I was waiting for you and Ruby. I was the first one who got here so I decided to wait." said Naruto, he made sure to brag a little bit. "Who's your partner there?"

"My name is Blake Belladona. You must be the, and I quote "totally hunky blonde samurai" that Yang was talking about. It's nice to meet you." she introduced herself while also trying to embarrass Yang. "Are those the relics?"

"Yea. Just choose a relic and let's wait until we see Ruby or Jaune." he suggested.

 **Jaune and Pyrrha**

Jaune and Pyrrha are currently looking through a cave that Jaune thinks that the relics could be located in.

"Jaune, are you sure that this is where the relics are?" asked Pyrrha. She wasn't so sure that going into the cave would be safe. It gave her a bad feeling.

"Pyrrha I made the torch could you at least humor me for maybe five more feet." was Jaune's reply. He then stepped into water and tripped, which made him drop the torch and extinguish it. Now they have no light only pure darkness. Jaune then sees something glowing a bit further ahead and tells Pyrrha to look at it. "Hey Pyrrha look. It's the relic. See I told you it was in here." He then grabs ahold of it and it lifts him off of the ground a little.

"Jaune. I don't think that's the relic." She saw ten glowing eyes that reminded her of a scorpion or a Death Stalker. Considering Jaune's E-Rank luck (Fate/Stay reference) it just might be a Death Stalker. When Jaune looks at the eyes he then proceeds to let out the most girly scream that Pyrrha had ever heard.

 **Abandoned Temple**

"Some girl is in trouble." said Yang

"No Yang that was Jaune. He probably found something big. Considering his luck." was Naruto's response. He had seen the day before and earlier today how Jaune had terrible luck that probably nobody else could match.

 **Fate/Stay Universe.**

An Archer wearing a red cloak suddenly sneezed and felt that someone was talking about him. "Stupid E-Rank luck."

 **Back to the Temple**

"HEADS UUUUUUUP!" said a not so mysterious red blur that was falling towards the temple.

"Is that Ruby?" questioned Yang. Naruto simply nodded before he raised his hand causing a bunch of sand to shoot out of the ground and form a massive hand that grabbed Ruby and stopped her descent. This action left everyone that saw it awestruck. They had never seen someone control nature itself.

Naruto was about to say something but then stopped himself and made another hand to stop Jaune who was flying over them. "OKAY, seriously what the hell is going on?!" Before anybody could reply and Ursa came running through the tree line with what looked to be two people riding it. It then fell over dead and much to everybody's surprise there were actually people riding the Ursa.

One of them was a boy named Lie Ren. Ren had long black hair with a ponytail that reaches to his mid-back along with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes are the same color as the streak. He was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

The other was a girl name Nora Valkyrie. She has orange hair (Naruto liked her already) and turquoise eyes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature symbol, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles.

"Ahh, it's broken." said Nora.

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again." was Ren's reply. When he looked up at where Nora was he noticed that she wasn't there. Instead she was looking at a relic, a White Rook to be exact. She then picked it up and did a little happy dance while saying.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!"

They were then interrupted once more when a Death Stalker burst through the tree line while chasing after Pyrrha. She then saw Jaune and called out to him. Then Ruby saw Yang.

"Ruby!"  
"Yang!"

"Nora!"  
"Naruto!" Oh, how I love exciting introductions!

Sadly Yang was getting REALLY mad at all of the abrupt interruptions. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?" They then proceeded to wait for two seconds.

"How could you leave me?!" When they looked up they noticed that Weiss was hanging off of a Nevermore's talon while it was flying over them. Ruby then said "I said jump!"

Then Blake and Naruto proceeded to say "She's gonna fall." Ruby said "She'll be fine." Then Naruto interrupted again saying "She's falling." He then proceeded to do the same thing to Weiss that he did to Jaune and Ruby, one again amazing everybody. He then noticed that everybody was looking at him. "What?" he asked.

Blake then said "How can you do that?" His response was to show them his Rinne-Sharingan and say "My semblance is REALLY overpowered. It allows elemental manipulation, energy manipulation, a little bit of life manipulation, yes LIFE manipulation, eidetic memory, super adaptability, the ability to copy and predict fighting styles etc." leaving them beyond gob smacked.

"As I said overpowered." Nobody asked anymore questions after that. "Ok, here's what we'll do. Ren, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha. Handle the Death Stalker. We'll handle the Nevermore." he said in a commanding tone. Apparently nobody else had a plan because they immediately sprang into action.

Naruto being the fastest one in the group (yes even faster than Ruby. I mean come on did you see how fast he and Sasuke got from the place where they sealed Kaguya away to the V.O.T.E. during their final fight) ran forward and jumped so that he would reach the Nevermore. He then proceeded to pull some Ninja Wire from a pouch that he had on his left thigh and wrapped it around the Nevermore's neck as he landed on its back. He then jumped off the Nevermore thus making it fall along with him. Yang used this chance to launch Ruby toward the Nevermore so that she could use her scythe to do some damage.

Sadly for them the Nevermore dodged Ruby's attack while it pulled itself up taking Naruto with it. Naruto then pulled out Kubikiribocho and used it to cut the Ninja Wire so that he would fall back to the ground. When he was about to land on the ground he pushed his arms in front of him and pumped some Futon (wind) chakra out of them so that he would lose some speed. When he landed he turned around and saw that Yang had somehow gotten on the Nevermore's beak and was shooting the insides of its mouth. He then noticed that Ruby, Weiss and Blake were on a platform on some abandoned ruins shooting at its body.

He then decided that he would switch Kubikiribocho into its second form. When he made his Kubikiribocho he saw that most of the other Hunter's weapons had multiple forms so he wanted to try it to. His Kubikiribocho then proceeded to split open down the blade and sparks started to fly out from where the hilt connected to the blade then a handle came out of the hilt that had a glowing red button it (if you can't tell what it is, well it's practically a railgun).

He ran up to where the girls were and told them to move about five feet away from him so that he could get a clear shot and they would be out of harm's way. After that he aimed his Kubikiri v2 at the Nevermore, he loaded it with Raiton (lightning) chakra and pressed the red button on the handle. What happened next astonished the girls. A giant bolt of RED lightning shot out of his sword and hit the Nevermore directly in the torso temporarily stunning it. He then held up Ruby and told her "aim for the neck" he then threw her.

While Ruby was flying through the air she brought out her scythe and slashed as hard as she could at the Nevermore's neck resulting in a clean and glorious decapitation. Naruto then screamed "DECAPITATIOOON!" (Brutal Legend reference).

As one unit they turned around and noticed that the others had finished killing the Death Stalker (Happened the same as canon.)

They were about to leave but they stopped when they heard a loud "cawing" sound and saw a Nevermore even bigger than the one that they just killed.

"I think that's its mom." said a nervous Ruby. Getting scared nods from everyone except Naruto who just looked pissed off.

"I'm pissed off at these fucking Grimm. I'll show you another one of my overpowered semblance's abilities so pay attention. He then walked forward with his arms crossed in front of his chest activated his Rinne-Sharingan and said " **Susanoo** ". What happened next mesmerized and scared the other initiates with him. What looked to be a massive ethereal warrior made of black flames surrounded his body but did no harm to him. It had glowing red eyes, two horn like protrusions coming from its forehead (like Kaguya) a pointed nose and a malicious almost insane grin on its face. Its body had four arms the bottom two were holding sheaths for what appeared to be katanas. The hands had clawed gauntlets on them and its torso appeared to be wearing the same armor that Naruto was (this isn't the complete form. he wanted overkill not to completely destroy the forest).

"This stupid forest is pissing me off. I just want to go eat some ramen and take a nap." as Naruto said that his Susanoo moved its top two hands and grabbed the Nevermore. While the Nevermore was held in place the Susanoo's mouth opened and shot out blue flames that engulfed the Nevermore. Once the flames cleared up all that was left of the Nevermore was ash.

"Come on I want to get out of this stupid forest." he said as he deactivated his Susanoo and Rinne-Sharingan and walked past the others who could only nod dumbly and slowly follow him out of the forest.

 **Auditorium, Beacon Academy**

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)." Ozpin spoke, while telling them about the second to last team formed. "Led by... Jaune Arc." He informed, surprising the blond.

"Huh, but I..." Jaune didn't really know how to be a leader so he wasn't really sure if that was the right choice.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said to the blond.

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, before patting him on the shoulder (a little too hard), knocking him off balance.

"Blake Belladona. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by... Ruby Rose." He said shocking Ruby.

"And finally something that has never happened before in Beacon history. Due to the uneven number of new students and the performance that was seen from him during initiation. Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, come forward." Naruto goes up and stand on the stage along with Ozpin. "You alone retrieved the Black King piece and single-handedly defeated a Nevermore and helped Team RWBY defeat another Nevermore. From this day forth you shall be Beacon's first One Man Team. You will be known as Team MLSTR (Maelstrom). As a One Man Team you will be allowed to go on mission with other teams so that you may get more experience while working with others to prepare yourself for when you become an official Hunter. You have impressed not only me but the entirety of the school board. Keep up the good work Naruto. Dismissed!"

When Ozpin's speech was done all of the other students left leaving only Teams JNPR, RWBY, and MLSTR. "Well that was a shock. Wow." said Naruto. He wasn't expecting to be put on a team by himself.

"Yea well, you're obviously strong enough to be a one man team. If you need help just ask." said Team's RWBY, and JNPR. As they left to go to their dorm rooms Naruto stayed behind and looked out at the moon.

"Well this is getting interesting. I will continue your legacy and I will bring peace to this world. That's a promise of a lifetime." he said as he looked up at the shattered moon.

 **Well that's chapter 2 done. Had to rewatch the episodes and now I remember why I love RWBY... it's AWESOME! Some of you might want to know. Naruto basically has Madara's armor in different colors, Kubikiribocho, can turn into a rail gun that fires every element, and he will have more weapons to come. I made him say that his chakra and Rinne-Sharingan is his "semblance" because he doesn't have any Aura. Anyway. Leave any reviews and tips on what you think and how I could improve. All help is appreciated**.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for my absence ladies and gentlemen.

I have been focusing on my schooling and have had no time for any writing. I am currently half way through my Senior year of High School and have 4 Advanced Placement classes, which give a LOT of work. When I graduate or when I have a break then I will hopefully be able to update my stories.

Pray for me and once again I'm sorry for my absence but I hope that this will somewhat give an explanation.


End file.
